The invention relates to a cockpit cover for covering the seat opening of a kayak and the like boat which fits about the waist of the boater and over a rim about the cockpit to seal the cockpit opening against the entry of water. In particular, the invention relates to such a cockpit cover wherein the cover is protected against abrading around the cockpit rim. Kayaks are susceptible to being turned over in use and it is desirable to be able to return the kayak to an upright position while the boater remains seated. When used under white water conditions entry of water into the hull interior through the cockpit opening is high likely. For the above reasons, a cover which will fit about the boater and the cockpit opening to seal effectively against the entry of water is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. In case of emergency, the boater must be able to remove the cover quickly without failure so that he may escape the kayak or boat.
Heretofore, covers have been proposed and utilized which include a cover made of foam rubber material for covering the cockpit having a fitted opening which fits about the waist of a boater. The covers have utilized an elastic band stretched around the circumference of the cockpit and fitted underneath the lip of the rim of the cockpit. Once seated in the cockpit, the boater stretches the cover about the rim of the opening and secures the rubber band under the lip of the rim. However, the band is attached to the exterior surface of the cover, leaving the interior surface of the cover unprotected. The problem occurs that the interior surface of the cover is fitted against the rim lip and is highly susceptible to abrasion as the boater's body twists and turns in use pulling the cover against the lip of the boat abrading the cover. The rubber band which is typically flat also requires a good bit of effort to be pulled out from under the rim lip around the perimeter of the cockpit opening. Other methods such as drawstrings also leave the cover exposed for abrading and require considerable effort in fastening and unfastening the cockpit cover. Elastic shock cords have also been utilized as a drawstring, which also are required to be pulled and tied for fitting about the rim. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,480 discloses a cockpit cover having an elastic outer band which terminates in a bulbous element that rolls under a lip of the cockpit rim for secure attachment. However, the cockpit cover is still susceptible to abrasion on the outside, particularly that part of the cover which overlies the cockpit rim and is often struck by the kayak paddle during paddling. The provision of a protective band which is wide enough to protect that portion of a cockpit cover which is highly susceptible to abrasion, yet may deform to fit under a lip, is a problem requiring considerable attention.
Other devices of general interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,580 and 1,284,968. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a spray skirt for covering the cockpit opening of a kayak and the like which has a non-abrading edge band which fits against an underneath lip of the rim of the cockpit and over a portion which overlies a rim of the cockpit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray skirt for covering the cockpit opening of a kayak having a unique elastic retaining edge band which provides a snap action to quickly remove the skirt from the cockpit opening once removal is initiated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spray skirt having an elastic retaining band around the perimeter of the spray skirt having a widened band and a bulbous retention element which enables the band to roll on and off quickly from the lip of the cockpit rim and extends past the rim for abrasion resistance on the outside of the cover.